Manchez
|related = Sanchez |makeyear = |swankness = 2/5 |dashtype = Motorbike (needle) Sports Bike (dial texture) |inttxd = Sports Bike |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Motorcycle |flags = }} |modelname = manchez (All games) |handlingname = DIRTBIK2 (GTA Liberty City Stories) MANCHEZ (GTA Online) |textlabelname = MANCHEZ (All games) |roadspawn = Parked (GTA Liberty City Stories) No (GTA Online) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 80 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Manchez '(Japanese: 'マンチェズ, Manchiezu) is a dirtbike featured in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Bikers Update. It is manufactured by Maibatsu in the HD Universe. __TOC__ Design ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' The Manchez resembles a 500cc KTM with round headlights, and is only available in a navy blue and red paintjob. Its only difference from the Sanchez being its front end, which features two small headlights instead of one. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle retains its design as a small dirt bike, but has a much more compacted wheelbase and lifted ride height. Although the bike has no clear inspiration, its bodywork shape closely matches with that of the Mountain Moto FX models (specifically the FX5), only with a more robust design. Like the BF400, the Manchez features a unique independent front fender that mounts directly over the front wheel, as well as a large mudguard plate running inside the swing-arm, between the rear sprocket and the rear wheel. Its exhaust is internally mounted, but ends with an external muffler on the right side, next to the wheel. The seat is practically a large, single piece that runs towards the rear end. The Manchez uses "Sportbike" dials over the front end similar to those from the FCR 1000, but with a much compacted cluster. Unlike the Sanchez, the Manchez features visual modifications at Los Santos Customs, and can be customized with custom wheels. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' Based on its rhyming name, the Manchez is implied to be an improved variant of the Sanchez, giving the player much more stability, durability, speed, and maneuverability. The Manchez is one of the best vehicles in the game, having the handling, speed, agility and size required for all stunt jumps. It has extreme off-road capabilities, and has good acceleration. GTA Liberty City Stories Overview Grand Theft Auto Online While the Manchez has average speed, it is best suited for off-road races due to its dirtbike nature. However, unlike the Sanchez, it cannot perform wheelies at higher speeds unless if in an off-road environment. Similar to the Sanchez, the bike's ability to wheelie at high speed is limited, however pulling a wheelie at low speed and then reaching high speed will increase the rate at which the wheelie is kept up, allowing for more speed and better acceleration, however the bike's handling and braking distance is severely jeopardized during wheelie-ing. It is even capable of maintaing its balance while idling until it stops and the player cannot fall off the bike, even by fully pulling back, on a flat surface. Like the Sanchez, the vehicle is powered by a single-cylinder engine and it sounds like the Street Blazer or the Blazer Aqua. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Manchez-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Manchez on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Manchez-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Manchez on Rockstar Games Social Club. Manchez-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Manchez on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. Manchez-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Manchez in a Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions *Two Manchez’ can be chosen as getaway vehicles if the player decides to steal them for the Diamond Casino Heist. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Only available after completing the ten courses of "Bumps and Grinds", when it is unlocked and is spawned at the dirt track in Harwood, Portland Island, the same location where the Sanchez that activates the "Bumps and Grinds" side-mission is located. **By commandeering the Manchez, the player will reactivate the "Bumps and Grinds" side-mission, so players must deliberately fail the side-mission in order to ride it away, or push it away from its spawn point. Grand Theft Auto Online *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $67,000 or for $50,250 after completing The Diamond Casino Heist as the Heist Leader and using the Manchez as a getaway vehicle. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Despite the Manchez being a dirt bike, it cannot be chosen for Races under the Off-Road class and can only be raced under the Motorcycles class instead. This also occurs with the Enduro, another dirt bike which cannot be chosen to race under the Off-Road class. *The default radio stations for the Manchez are The Lowdown 91.1 and Space 103.2. Navigation }} de:Manchez es:Mánchez hu:Manchez pl:Manchez ru:Manchez Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Bikes Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Bikers Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online